


The Day

by sassysalmon123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dream Smp, Minecraft, Stabbing, Violence, fuck guys this kinda hurt to write, im gonna go lie down now, im just so sad guys, poor dadza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysalmon123/pseuds/sassysalmon123
Summary: The death of Wilbur Soot at the hands of his own father Philza.
Kudos: 23





	The Day

He had done it. He had finally done it. Chekov’s gun paid off at last.

He stares out of the hole he had created, admiring the view of exploded buildings, his master plan FINALLY paying off! He turns back to his father, eager to see the pride and excitement in his face, keen to finally get some recognition for the chaos and carnage he had brought about, just like his older brother.

He recoils in shock. There was nothing like that on his father’s face, not even a hint of approval in what his son had accomplished. Only disgust, shame, and disappointment. Why was he looking at him like that? Wasn’t this what he wanted? It’s what Techno always did, right? He should be proud, he should love this! Why doesn’t he love this?!

…why doesn’t he love this…?

Oh god…oh _god_ what had he done?

This was his _home_. The birthplace of his son, the beginning of his revolution. This was where he met his love, where he joined with his friends together against the tyranny of Dream and fought for their land and their future. And he had destroyed it. He had demolished it, blown it to smithereens, all for the purpose of petty revenge against a lawfully elected president who he saw as his sworn enemy for no reason other than _spite_. Oh god, what had he done?

His world shattered before him. Everything started melting together, blurring into each other and becoming indistinguishable blobs of color and shapes with no discernable forms. He stumbled back, clutching his head, thoughts racing through his mind almost faster than he could follow.

_why did he do this why why why he loved them he just wanted what was best for them was this what was best for them why did he do this why did he destroy their home their country their l’manburg why did he do this he just wanted to give them freedom NO he wanted revenge he wanted payback he never cared for them he was selfish he deserves the consequences of whatever he has done to them he deserves the suffering and pain he put them through no he deserves worse he deserves-_

Death.

Suddenly everything comes into sharp, clear focus. With that revelation, he raises his head and looks around. His father, glancing at him with such disappointment that it leaves an aching hollow in his chest, turns to watch the survivors of the blast rise from the rubble. The sunlight, streaming through the hole in the wall, bathes the results of his madness in a golden shine. Looking outside, he sees a group of people on the far side of the crater just…watching. His enemies, his friends, his love, his…brothers. He was a fool, an idiot.

He knows what he must do. A great consequence for the greatest sin he’s committed. He reaches down with a steady hand, drawing his sword carefully and pressing the point gently against his chest.

“Phil?” he calls, glancing toward his father’s silhouette.

“What?” Phil replies, not turning away from the remnants of disaster outside.

“Kill me.” He says clearly and confidently.

“What? Wait-what!? Did you just ask me to kill you?” Philza turns towards him worriedly, concern evident in his expression, quickly replaced by shock and a hint of panic at the sight of his child about to skewer himself.

“Yeah. Kill me, come on. Do it. Kill me Kil-Philza-Killza!” he laughs, “Killza! It’s what I deserve! Kill me! Do it!”

“I’m not-I'm not going to kill you!” Phil says indignantly, “Listen why don’t we-“

“Do it!” he interrupts with a shout, pressing the sword point harder against his chest and lurching towards the blonde man, “Kill me Philza!”

“You’re my son!” Phil’s voice cracks, tears forming at the corners of his eyes “I’m not going to kill my own son, I can’t!”

“You have to! Look at them all,” He motions to the spectators across the explosion hole, “They want you to do it they NEED you to do it. It’s my penitence. I deserve this.”

He moves closer to Philza, his father, his mentor, his idol, everything he had looked up to since he was a child. He touches the sword’s handle to his dad’s chest and places Phil’s shaking hands on the hilt, one at a time.

“Do it.” he whispers, tears dripping down his cheeks as he grips Phil’s shoulders and takes a deep breath, bracing for the end.

He feels the blade press further into his chest, the point pushing past flesh, then jerking past bone, between the ribs, piercing his heart as he lets out a shaky breath and hugs his father, plunging the sword even deeper. He feels the blood gush out, streaming with each pump of his doubly broken heart. He lets out a small, soul cleansing sob as he feels the last vestiges of his strength slip out of him, slumping in the arms of his protector turned executioner, his parent turned murderer, his father, and his killer. Phil lowers him to the ground, kneeling next to him as his blood pools out, turning the dirty gray stone into a beautiful crimson mirror. He smiles up at his dad, bringing a hand to his cheek to wipe away his tears.

“Don’t be sad. Please tell Tommy and Tubbo that I’m so sorry, and stop Techno from getting into any more trouble,” he laughs hoarsely, “or at least try.”

Philza reacts to that, a little choked laugh that makes his heart hurt when he hears it.

He winces, “I’m so sorry Phil, I’m just so sorry please, please forgive me I- “

Phil hugs him again, carefully avoiding the impaled sword and openly weeps into the crook of his neck, muffled sobs and harsh exhales coming from the man beside him. He feels more tears welling up, spilling onto his face, and he grits his teeth, inhaling deeply the sweet smell of the exploded dynamite and the sharp iron of his own blood spilled around him.

“I love you. I’m sorry.” he whispers to his father, grabbing tightly to the fabric of his dad’s coat.

His vision starts to swim, drifting in and out of focus as he starts to feel colder, emptier. The sun is reflecting off his blood, casting a lovely dawn glow into the room. Phil pulls back, cradling his limp body, saying something indistinguishable as he smiles sadly down at his disgraced son. Phil grabs his hand, clutching it like a lifeline as his mouth keeps moving, saying something, something but he can’t quite hear it. His vision gets milky, fading at the edges as he closes his eyes, a soft smile playing across his lips as he focuses and finally hears the last words that follow him into the peaceful darkness.

“We forgive you, Wilbur. We love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sad yall that whole stream just killed me so here I am releasing my sad to the rest of yall :')  
> this is just a lil drabble but hopefully ill be posting more and longer stuff soon :D


End file.
